As the smartphone market has become mature, wearable devices have been suggested as a mobile technology that may replace the smartphones. The wearable devices are electronic devices mounted or attached to a part of a human body, and have an advantage of small sizes and light weights and may improve the troublesome portability of the existing electronic devices (e.g., the smartphones). Further, the wearable devices overcome the simple concept of the electronic devices, and are recognized as design products that may express the personalities of the individuals and thus may be generally commercialized.
The mounting feeling of the wearable devices may act as an important element in operating the devices. However, the wearable devices may not agree with various body conditions as they pursue natural shapes and sizes.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.